In Your Perfect Eyes
by LowlifeTheory
Summary: 'Penny for them,' Derek said. 'I was remembering darker days,' Allison said. She moved, pushing forward so she was on her knees between Derek's thighs. 'Dark day's long gone love,' Derek cupped her face with his hands. The kiss was gentle, and the water sluiced as she made herself comfortable against him. 'Yeah, I know, but dark days shouldn't be forgotten.'


Warning: knotting, pegging, Alpha!Allison, top!Allison, smut.

The title is from Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. I think the words fit the mood I was trying to capture perfectly.

'Fuck!' Allison cried. Her hand wrapped around the solid wooden bar of the headboard causing it to creak with her strength. 'Yes, don't stop!'

Allison looked down between hear heaving breasts. Brown eyes met green, but Derek's mouth was too busy being occupied with her aching cunt to answer her, or even tease her. He would, later, when they'd taken the burning edge off her heat but for now he was focused on being obedient and submissive to his Alpha, and a damn good husband.

This was their first heat as a married couple, brought on by their nuptials held only days earlier. Their honeymoon, several weeks in a remote cabin far from anywhere so they had to peace to bond (to get grandchildren was the unspoken words when Victoria and Talia had told them where the fully stocked cabin was).

'Yes,' she pushed her free hand through his hair as the flat of his tongue dragged over her clit. Her walls gripped at the two fingers he fucked her with, demanding more, but Derek wouldn't budge until she'd come on his tongue, he was a gentleman that way. He swirled and scraped, nibbled and pressed, but it wasn't until the tip of his tongue danced lightly over the point of her clit that Allison felt that familiar burn leave her loins and collect friction in her blood.

'Don't you dare stop,' Allison warned and Derek did that thing, like he was sucking and licking and pressing all at once at the same time as his pinkie breached the rim of her ass.

Allison cried out, and her spine arched. Derek kept an arm over Allison's hips, holding her where he wanted her, pressing her into the mattress until she was finished and a touch on the uncomfortable side of stimulation.

'Wow,' Allison panted looking down the bed. Derek had lifted himself off her body so nothing touched her skin, but he hovered over her on hands and knees, his gorgeous Alpha mate muscles sweat slicked and straining. His beard was covered in her juices, and his eyes were bright. His cock, long and hard, hung down between his legs and Allison wanted to taste him, but that could wait. 'You're dirty.'

'You like me dirty,' Derek mumbled. Allison pulled him close, leaning up to kiss his mouth, but her cunt throbbed, and she was reminded how empty she felt.

'On your back, now there's my good boy,' Allison said. Derek glared at her but he twisted so he was lying among the sheets.

'Good boy?' He arched an eyebrow. Allison straddled his thighs, she could feel her own slick dripping and she gathered some on her fingers, coating the head of his cock. The fur on his legs tickled her damp and sensitive skin.

'Would you rather I called you good man?' Allison asked, but her hand was sliding over his skin and Derek didn't answer. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were locked on her.

'Ally,' he breathed.

'Hush, its okay. I'm going to ride you now, and we'll knot, and then we'll play, we'll play with our toys and our fantasies. You can play Alpha too sweetheart but now, I'll ride you now,' Allison swallowed. Her skin was burning again, and Derek looked like he was dying for want of her.

He groaned as Allison sank down slowly on his cock, and his hands wrapped around the wooden slats on the headboard Allison had been gripping only moments before. Allison's fangs pressed against her gums, her black painted fingernails curled into claws and her vision swam red. 'Hands on me,' she snarled. Derek obeyed immediately, his left hand going to her hip while his right thumb flicked her nipple.

It would be quick and rough, everything their first time wasn't, but it would be more than satisfying and maybe, just maybe...Allison rose a little and dropped back down, and Derek cried out. She did it again, and again, finding a harsh rhythm as he helped her bounce. The bed squeaked in protest but Derek had deemed it sturdy when they arrived yesterday evening, making Allison blush at the implications.

'Yes, Ally I- fuck yes,' he snarled as her thumb nails grazed his nipples. It wasn't long until she felt it, Derek's cock filled, and with a last bounce Allison impaled herself waiting for their lock to happen. It did, as Derek's cock grew so did her cunt grip him, holding him where she wanted him.

She collapsed onto his chest, rocking and grinding as their orgasm tumbled through their bones making her toes curl and her chest tighten. Allison turned to mouth at Derek's cheek and his hands stroked her back. Eventually the tremors stopped and they lay until they both relaxed and parted. Allison didn't move though, even when her husband struggled to reach the water and fruit he'd left for them on the bedside locker.

'You're not a good wife,' Derek said, trying to tip water into his mouth while he still lay flat.

'I'm an amazing wife you asshole,' Allison said. Derek grunted and pressed a few grapes into her mouth.

'Yeah, you act like one,' Derek muttered. He took a grape for himself.

'You love me,' Allison reminded him putting her mouth over his. Derek's hand wrapped around her head as they kissed, the grape travelling between then before Derek pressed it into her mouth. Allison bit into it and chewed the grape carefully, and Derek groaned as he twisted, pinning her underneath him.

'Bold woman,' he said, dropping his lips to hers.

'Am I really?' Allison pouted. Derek grinned down at her and she should have seen it coming but she didn't, making her a failure as an Alpha. She would punish Derek later, but right now she was struggling to get him to stop tickling her over sensitive ribs. She kicked and screamed but to no avail, Derek was skilled and Allison had only one weapon at her disposal.

Allison wrapped her arms around him and fell into the kiss with him, letting his heat surround her body. Derek's fingers stopped instantly, and instead moved her gently so he had better access to her mouth, coming to rest between her thighs as he relaxed into her skin.

'Hey,' Allison said as Derek crouched beside the tub.

'Hi,' Derek said tucking a damp strand of hair behind her ear.

'Are you coming in?' Allison asked. The water moved around her, lapping at her nipples.

'I don't know, I'm enjoying the view,' Derek said.

'Get your ass in here,' Allison said. Derek chuckled and stood, stepping into the hot water. He sat opposite her, his knees wide. Allison lifted her feet into his lap. 'It feels like we've been exiled.'

'We have. You're a young Alpha with a strong mate. Together we're a credible threat to our parents, especially now when we're bonded and mating for cubs,' Derek said. 'Traditionally this was what happened to young couples so they could have a family.'

'How do you know all of this?' Allison asked. Derek lifted a washcloth and soaked it under the water, wrapping it around her left foot.

'We are Traditionalists. The Argents are outspoken Modernists. My education and upbringing would have been very different compared to yours,' Derek said. He dragged the cloth up over her shin to her knee, and with playful fingers tickled the sensitive skin there.

'I never really thought there was a difference,' Allison said. She shot him a warning glance for the tickle and he kissed the instep of her foot in apology. Allison ignored the tickling from his beard.

'My mother and her parents brought us up in the belief that the Alpha role had to be earned. Education, learning, playing, it's all integral to our upbringing. When it comes time for a new Alpha not only is she trained to perfection, but her siblings should be her pack, and they're ready to move as a pack,' Derek copied his earlier actions and washed her right foot.

'Are you saying we did it wrong?' Allison sat up. The fact that she was a werewolf was the least of her worries. She prepared for full moons, and learned to control it but other than that bring a werewolf had a minimal impact until the day she was suddenly forced to accept the Alpha mantle when her mother was put into a life threatening situation.

'Not at all, I'm saying with you its different is all. Different is good, different builds the world Allison,' Derek explained softly.

Allison nodded and let her body slip so her chin touched the water. 'Werewolves were rarely mentioned at home. The full moon was something that happened once a month, like my period, and I let my body shift, I enjoyed the moon, but my suppressants kept me calm and relaxed. I enjoyed it then like I enjoy it now.'

'You hated it when we met,' Derek said. Allison pinned him with her gaze. She wondered what she looked like, with her hair piled on top of her head, her skin clean of makeup, probably a little pink with the heat of the water.

'When we met I hated everything. I didn't want the mantle passed to me by my mother. I wasn't ready for it,' Allison closed her eyes. She remembered it, remembered the pain in her body. It wasn't difficult to recall that first heat, to recall the disdain she felt for Derek back then when her mother smuggled her into California where her grandfather had been banished from years prior. Allison knew her mother had begged for Talia Hale's help, she wondered what her once proud Alpha had given up. Their mothers were friends now but back then…

'Penny for them,' Derek said.

'I was remembering darker days,' Allison said. She moved, pushing forward so she was on her knees between Derek's thighs.

'Dark day's long gone love,' Derek cupped her face with his hands. The kiss was gentle, and the water sluiced as she made herself comfortable against him.

'Yeah, I know, but dark days shouldn't be forgotten,' Allison tucked her head underneath Derek's chin.

'Their lessons should be retained but they should be put into storage never to be examined again,' Derek ran his hand over her ribs. They sat together for a time each lost in their own thoughts.

After a while Allison's skin began to tingle, her heat was starting to build again and she would need relief soon. She untangled herself and stood, and Derek gazed up at her as if she were a goddess, perhaps to him, she was. Allison remembered being told that an Alpha was to be worshipped especially by their lover.

'Hand,' Allison demanded. Derek held his hands up and Allison used him as an anchor while she stepped out of the tub. Derek was seconds behind her, his hands on her hips. She didn't bother drying her skin; the heat would do that for her.

Derek kissed the back of her neck, moving her hair out of his way. His teeth were sharp against her skin, he was playing at teasing, but Allison knew what he wanted as she turned in his arms. He was pliant, and let her press him against the wall. The kiss was rough, and she nipped his skin as she lowered herself to her knees, licking at the head of his cock.

Derek groaned, and Allison tried to hide the smirk, but knowing that she was the reason for that noise made her gut twist. Derek spread his legs as Allison mouthed his cock, licking and sucking the sensitive skin, and then she was lowering her mouth over him, taking as much of his cock as she could. Derek grunted quietly, his fingers curled into the wall and he bit his lip but his eyes were locked on her, watching her every move. His balls were heavy and Allison palmed them gently.

'Ally,' he grunted, and Allison took her mouth off his cock.

'Derek,' she replied. Derek's eyes were dark as Allison leaned forward and sucked first one ball, and then another, into her mouth. Her fingers touched and examined, moving to the tender skin behind his testicles. Derek practically whined and spread his legs further as her fingers probed his hole. 'Bed, get onto the bed.'

Derek obeyed instantly, tripping onto the bed and spreading his legs wide. He looked at her over his shoulder and Allison blew him a kiss. Derek smiled softly, and watched with parted lips as Allison kissed the backs of his thighs. 'Pillows.'

'Yeah, pillows,' Derek said lifting his hips. Once he was comfortable Allison rested on her knees and kneaded the globes of his ass, ducking to kiss the small of his back. Her husband looked debauched like this, his hard cock lying on the pillow between his legs, his ass on display for her. Allison growled possessively, Derek was hers and she would show the world he belonged to her.

Allison bit and nipped at his thighs and gripped handfuls of ass as she massaged his skin, mouthing her thumbs deep into the muscle. Derek stayed quiet apart from the occasional groan or grunt as Allison marked his skin, moving closer to her goal. When her tongue touched his furled hole he tasted odd, like he belonged to her, he tasted almost like her. Allison liked it, liked the flavour and heat of his body, and the odd texture on her tongue. She had only done this once, when she and Lydia were fooling around at collage, but Derek's reaction told her he seemed to be enjoying himself.

'Fuck, yes,' he moaned when he finally relaxed and the tip of her tongue eased inside. Allison scratched her fingernails over his butt and Derek arched into her. 'Lube, do you want lube?'

'Uh,' Allison wasn't sure, she didn't know where this was going, but Derek was pressing the bottle he'd used that morning to open her ass into her hand and Allison's heart was hammering in her chest. She ignored the thump and the bottle for now, and focused on using her mouth and tongue to tease and relax Derek.

'Ally, baby yes please,' Derek whined. Allison found herself shushing him, kissing at the tender skin as she finally pulled away. 'Have you ever done this?'

'Never-never with a man,' Allison bit her lip looking down. Derek's hard cock was drooling onto the pillow. The lube was cold as she poured it over her fingers. 'Have you?'

'I've never been fingered by a woman,' Derek said looking back. 'It was never something the both of us wanted.'

'Both?' Allison asked. She pressed a fingertip against Derek's hole. His back arched and Allison watched him open up for her. He and Paige had been together for years, surely they had experimented?

'Never trusted anyone like I've trusted you,' Derek said looking over his shoulder again. His arms were folded under his head and he looked immensely relaxed.

'Have any men fingered you?' Allison felt her chest tighten.

'Yeah, but…' Derek groaned as Allison pressed another finger into him.

'But…' Allison asked. Derek licked his lips and closed his eyes. Allison wanted him to open his eyes, look at her. She didn't want him thinking of anyone else, not when he was here with her. She twisted her fingers and Derek hissed, but then he exhaled and his fingers tightened in the sheets. Allison curled her lip, hating that someone had seen him like this.

'But no more than that. I didn't like giving up control to someone who wasn't my Alpha, that wasn't their vulnerability to see, to have,' Derek swallowed and buried his face in his arms. Allison gently removed her fingers and crawled forward, covering his back with her chest.

'Hey, babe, look at me,' Allison said. Derek turned his face towards her and she kissed his eyes and cheeks. 'Do you want this?'

'Yes, yes I really want this,' Derek admitted after a long pause. Allison searched his face, but Derek was sincere. Allison kissed him gently, their heads at an awkward angle. It caused her to slide forward a pinch, but that was all her clit needed to feel the stimulation against his rump.

'Oh,' she breathed.

'Are you going to mount me Alpha, grind against me, and use me?' Derek said. His pupils were blown, his voice rough. Allison bared her teeth, she was tempted to rock against him until she found her pleasure, but deep down she didn't want that, she wanted to fuck him. 'It's in the closet, in the toy box,' Derek said.

'What is?' Allison asked, the confusion bringing her out of her sex haze.

'That strap on of yours,' Derek said. Allison's lips parted. 'I take it you've used it before.'

'I have, yes,' Allison said softly. Derek watched her but he didn't ask. Allison would tell him someday about Lydia, about the long afternoons they spent fucking like they were dying, passing the time with no other goal than a long dirty orgasm together.

'Good,' Derek said and replaced his face back onto his arms. Allison ran her hand through his hair. She remembered catching Derek examining the toy a few days before when they were packing for their trip. Derek had turned it over in his hands, raised it to his nose, and frowned at the part of the dildo Allison usually pressed inside her body. She had ducked away, hiding her burning cheeks from the man she had married the day before. He wasn't meant to find it, Allison would probably never wear it again, and she should throw it away. Allison shook her head, clearing the memories from a few days ago. She had no idea why she kept it but now, now she was glad of it.

'I want you on your back,' Allison said resting between his legs again. 'I want your eyes on me. I want you to know who's fucking you Derek.'

'Fuck,' Derek groaned. His hips arched up as she added a third finger. The dildo, she hadn't even realised he brought it, was slimmer and smaller than Derek himself. Allison had been sensibly cautious when she bought it. It had only ever been used on girls, Lydia mostly, and once during a one night stand with a girl called Braeden.

Allison had no idea how long she knelt there working Derek's hole open, but the burning that usually turned unbearable hadn't yet, it simmered, keeping her wet and just a little tense, but it wasn't driving her need like it usually did.

When Derek was easily taking four fingers, and admitting that yes, he was ready, Allison stood on shaky legs and stretched. 'Uh, where is it?'

'M-my bag,' Derek said into his arms.

'Derek, lift your head and tell me you want this or you won't get it,' Allison said. He moved faster than she thought possible, but when she saw his face, she gasped. His cheeks were burned red, and he was panting, his chest slick with sweat. It reminded how of how her heat burned through her every other time they fucked. 'Are you in heat?'

'And you're taking care of me, the roles are reversed,' Derek said.

'But, I'm your Alpha in heat, and I'm not- I don't really understand,' Allison said. Derek pulled her close, pressed his face into her belly.

'I need my Alpha to fuck me, Allison, we've said before that our relationship is equal, this is a result of our decision I think?' Derek sounded unsure. 'I know I want this, I know I wanted it long before this, I just didn't think you would, and then I found-'

'Hey,' Allison ran her fingers through his hair. Derek arched into the touch and then his lips travelled over her skin until his mouth was lapping at her cunt. 'If you do that before I'll be too sensitive.'

'If you don't come, will you ride my face after I do?' Derek's cheeks burned and Allison ducked to kiss him.

'Where is it?' Allison whispered.

'In my bag, in the closet. It's in an inside pocket at the back. I was afraid you wouldn't want to use it so I hid it,' Derek said. Allison kissed his mouth softly, tasting what little of her juice was on his lips. She moved quickly, collecting the toy and harness. Derek's hands steadied her as she stepped into the straps and secured the toy, slicking her hand up and down it a few time using her own juices and the leftover lube on her hand. Derek lay back and spread his legs and Allison closed her eyes.

'You should ride me,' she murmured but she knew this was how Derek wanted it.

'You know what you're doing sweetheart,' Derek said. 'I trust you.'

Allison whined, because they were a pack the two of them, and to know that Derek trusted her made her ache. She moved forward between his spread legs and placed the head of the cock at his entrance.

Allison took her time, and Derek was patient as he opened up for her, but soon her hips were flush with his. After a long time Derek ran a hand over her body, his thumbnail flicking her nipple gently. 'Go,' he said, so quiet she almost didn't hear.

Allison moved cautiously at first, and Derek panted and groaned with her movement. 'Is this okay?'

'Yeah it's odd,' Derek admitted. Allison kissed him, pausing for a moment to lean forward. As she did Derek let out a long moan and bit at her lips. 'Right fucking there.'

'Yeah, like that?' Allison asked reaching down to jerk his cock.

'Fuck, fuck Ally,' Derek said gripping at her ass. 'More, more of that.'

Allison grinned but her concentration was on Derek and his body, his reactions. With more practice at this together Allison could come, but she wouldn't, not this time. Derek would though, Allison would make sure of it, she knew as she gripped his hip and fucked into him the way he begged and pleaded for her to.

When Derek came his eyes snapped to hers and his neck corded up. The muscles on his arms and shoulders bunched and Allison was treated to a delicious view of her husband as his come spilled over her hands, his chest heaving.

She stayed buried inside him until Derek came down, sweat clinging to his chest hair. When his breathing calmed Allison withdrew the dildo and with trembling fingers unbuckled the harness. Her desire was there, demanding, burning now, but Allison was still able to ignore the need, for now. Derek reached for her almost as soon as she was free of the toy. He was still pliant, but he managed to lift her over his face.

It didn't take long for Allison to come, Derek's mouth finished what the toy had started, and intent on bringing on Allison's orgasm before the heat became unbearable. 'Coming,' she muttered burying her fingers in his hair and hunching over them as she strained to hold herself up. Derek was relentless, and soon she was crying out and gripping the headboard with her free hand as Derek's beard burned her sensitive skin.

'Wow,' she said collapsing beside him, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

'Hey,' Derek turned to kiss her. 'I think we need another bath.'

'I think when it ends we'll stay on for a while,' Allison said as Derek joined her on the bed. She was lying face down with the pillow beneath her chest and a sheet covering her butt.

'That would be good, cement our bond, hunt together, play, explore the world,' Derek said wistfully.

'Spar and fight with each other?' Allison asked. Derek hummed, but they had done that enough in the early days. Allison remembered the early days, the confusion before she realised she wanted Derek to be there for the rest of her life, to be the father to her children.

'We'll have to go back when you end up pregnant,' Derek said. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

'Why?' Allison asked.

'Support, safety, pack,' Derek said. His fingers drew patterns on her arms.

'Or we could go make our own pack,' Allison suggested. Derek met her gaze and she wondered what he was thinking. He didn't say anything, but he leaned close and kissed her.

'We'll do whatever you want to do, after we've discussed all the options. You'll make informed decisions based on what we know, what we can find out. If you want to break away we can do it, or we can stick around and make sure our families learn to live with each other,' Derek said. Allison rested her chin on her forearms and smiled.

'We could go to Hawaii and never wear clothes again.' Derek faltered, his eyes lingered over her body for a long moment, and then he smiled, rolling her so she was beneath him.

'Keep you naked and gorgeous, make you love yourself as I love you,' Derek said kissing her.

'Make love in the sunshine,' Allison whispered. A log cracked in the stove, and outside the window a blizzard was blowing, but Derek was turning Allison onto her tummy and covering her body with his own. His cock lay comfortable and heavy between her ass cheeks and Derek ground down against her for a moment before he wrapped one arm around her shoulders and slid his fingers between her legs.

'Make love wherever we are,' Derek pressed a warm kiss to her cheek, another to her ear. Allison spread her legs as best should could, and Derek shifted to allow it, lifting off her back and sliding between her thighs for a moment. When he had the space he pressed the head of his dick into her slick cunt. 'Wet, so wet, so ready.'

'It's the heat,' Allison said.

'No, it's not. It ended yesterday, this is all you my love,' Derek said as he pushed inside of her. Allison gasped as Derek moved his legs to encase hers. He covered her completely again, his chest pressed to her back, their fingers entwined.

'Oh,' she said as he moved. It was shallow, and awkward, and if they moved too much Derek would slip out but, they didn't, they moved carefully. Derek untangled their fingers on one hand while she lifted her hips and pressed her finger beside her clit, but she didn't touch or move or even stimulate, she relaxed and enjoyed this feeling of Derek protecting her.

'I love you, love you so much that I'd stay here forever with you and to hell with the world,' Derek said. Allison whined and pressed her butt up against his body slightly, trying desperately to get closer.

'Derek,' Allison panted. He hummed again and they rocked together for what felt like hours, mouths open but not kissing, just sharing air and breath. When Derek came, Allison surprisingly followed him, and they fell together, wrapped in one another.

They lay joined, touching and tasting, enjoying the little moments of their honeymoon, solidifying their bond more than they ever thought possible.

'If we've made a baby, I think I want it to be from that time,' Allison said wiping at her eyes. Derek kissed her cheeks and moved eventually so they could curl together. The cabin felt warm and safe, despite the terrible storm outside, and Allison knew that when they left here their life would change drastically, they would go back to bickering families and real life problems, money and status and yes, kids, but for now Allison snatched their moments greedily and kept them for herself and Derek.

'I don't want to go home either,' Derek said eventually. Allison chuckled and kissed him on the cheek, snuggling her body close as she could.

When, nine months later, their daughter was born, Allison grinned up at Derek.

'Guess we started that pack after all,' he said.

'I guess we did,' Allison said pressing a gentle kiss to her daughters pink little face. 'I guess we did.'

Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol

We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?


End file.
